


Let me take another selfie

by Miyukitty



Series: SASOikawa 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, SASO 2017, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Written for the prompts:Not just a pretty face; Beauty sleep; Pretty as a picture





	Let me take another selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But first, let me take a selfie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619878) by [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty). 



> yeah that's right i'm back a year later with another oitou?? touoi? today is my actual birthday so i do what i want wahahaha~ 
> 
>  
> 
> i keep telling myself this is a crack ship and i don't want to get invested, and yet. miyu, no one but you wants this beautiful disaster ship, pfffff

 

It was less than two hours by train. That distance was nothing compared to, for a totally random example, a flight to _London_ , but Toudou still didn't get to see Oikawa often with the busy lives they both led.

  
  
Special events took meticulous planning to make sure every detail was just right. For Oikawa's birthday in July, Toudou treated him to a full package stay at his family's inn. It was an excellent gift in his opinion, and a high honor not offered to just anyone. And Oikawa Tooru was certainly not just anyone.

  
  
Toudou wouldn't be interested in him if he was. Oikawa was handsome and clever and athletic and charming, which made him the perfect partner to keep up with him. Oikawa worked so hard all of the time and he deserved to be pampered, in Toudou's opinion, so he was going to make it happen and it was going to be perfect!

  
  
His triumphant grin faltered when Oikawa glanced at the card, then let it fall to the train seat next to him.

  
  
"It's too hot for hot springs, Pachiiii," Oikawa whined. He gazed sullenly at his reflection in the window, and made an attempt to adjust his hair, but the humidity wasn't having it. He slumped further down in his seat and tugged his sweaty shirt away from his chest.

  
  
Toudou huffed. Mountain god he may be, but he had no control over the weather in Kanagawa. He put on a determined smile, and wagged his finger too close to Oikawa's face. Not everyone was as grateful for his offerings as they ought to be. He would change his tune once he saw the majesty of Mount Hakone.

  
  
"Trust me, you'll like it if you just try it! The onsen is amazing for your muscles, which as an athlete you will surely appreciate, not to mention your pores! You'll sleep so well in the fresh air away from the city noise. And the traditional meals all weekend – after all the convenience store junk you eat, your body will thank me."

  
  
"My body will thank you?" Oikawa purred, raising an eyebrow. A sharp smile curled onto his lips. "Interesting phrasing. Are you angling for something in return, Pachi-pachi? Something my body can do for you?"

  
  
Toudou burst into nervous laughter. His hands flapped in the air, quick to dispel the awkwardness.

  
  
"Th-that's not exactly what I-! I just want you to have a good vacation. You deserve one."

  
  
Oikawa pursed his lips and hummed. "Hot springs… Maybe you just want to get me out of my clothes. How bold of you."

  
  
Toudou spluttered, heat rising in his cheeks. "You'll have a private bath unless you want me to join you! The Toudou-an has many—"

  
  
"Now you want to join me in the bath?"

  
  
Oikawa's grin was downright devious as he watched Toudou bluster. He leaned into Toudou's space, resting a hand heavy on his knee. His eyes were the color of warm honey when the sun hit them just right, and oh, he really was pretty. It had been too long since Toudou had last seen him in person.

 

He'd forgotten how hard it was to look away.

  
  
Toudou blinked too fast, a deer in the headlights, as Oikawa dropped his voice into a sultry whisper.

  
  
"You know what I'll be expecting. It _is_ my birthday."

  
  
"Tooru, you're terrible," Toudou wailed, voice pitching high in his distress. "Stop teasing me! I'm just trying to do something nice for you! You seem stressed lately and I thought this would be a good break for you!"

  
  
Oikawa laughed. It wasn't a cruel sound – he sounded genuinely delighted, although Toudou supposed that could be cruel in its own way, if he was delighting in his suffering. His face twisted into a pout, but no sooner had he jutted his lip out than Oikawa closed the distance between them and stole a kiss.

  
  
"I just think you're cutest when you're sulking, Pachi-pachi," Oikawa murmured. He ran a finger down the curve of Toudou's jaw, lingering on his chin. Then he flashed a winning smile, and sank back into his seat.

  
  
Toudou could no longer tell what expression his face was making – only that he was definitely blushing deep red. He was going to need his own vacation after this weekend.

 

* * *

 

Toudou's sister, a tall woman with eerily familiar haughty eyebrows and a piercing gaze, had kicked them out of the table tennis room for "getting too competitive" and "disturbing the other guests", whatever that was supposed to mean. The other guests could learn a thing or two from the university athletes in their midst.

  
  
Oikawa tossed his head and pouted. He was absolutely going to win that last match, if not for familial interference.

  
  
He had to admit Toudou was pretty good at table tennis, though – for a cyclist. He must have practiced all the time growing up at a ryokan. Maybe Oikawa could sweet talk Toudou's sister into letting them finish the tiebreaker set once the other guests were in bed. Surely she would be weak to the same charms her brother had fallen prey to.

  
  
Oikawa sat in front of the fan with his robe splayed carelessly open. It was quiet in their room save for the crickets chirping outside. Toudou lay nearby, already passed out under his sleep mask. The sun had long set over Hakone, but the night air was still stifling and humid. He missed Tokyo's air conditioning for a guilty moment. Oikawa was a spoiled city boy now.

  
  
It was funny how quickly he'd adapted to life in Tokyo like he was always meant to end up there. Being away from the city, even just for a weekend, was strange. He could see the stars out here in the country, without the light pollution hiding them from view. The scent of pine trees on the summer air, the sound of crickets over the drone of the fan, the sensation of his damp hair stuck to his skin – all of it reminded him of summers in Miyagi.

  
  
He thought of his old teammates, and wondered how they were all doing, years after high school. Takeru must be so tall now. He hadn't made the trek to Miyagi in a long time.

  
  
"What are you doing still up?"

  
  
Toudou's drowsy voice cut through the still air.

  
  
"It's not even midnight. You're too loud," Oikawa retorted without missing a beat.

  
  
Toudou sat up from his bedroll, hair disheveled without his trademark headband to keep it in place. He swept his sleep mask back from his face, and frowned at Oikawa.

  
  
"You look a little lost," Toudou continued, undeterred.

  
  
Oikawa hummed noncommittally. He continued to stare out the window. He'd missed the stars.

  
  
"You're not bored, are you?" Toudou asked, a little softer. "If you want to leave a day early, I could take you sightseeing or shopping or whatever you want. I know there's not a lot to do out here, so I'll understand-"

  
  
"No, no, Pachi, I'm just thinking," Oikawa cut him off. He flashed a guilty smile as he finally turned from the window. "I like it out here. It's actually really nice."

  
  
"Right?" Toudou brightened visibly. "I told you that you'd like it! I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. You need to get your beauty sleep, though. We're going for a run at sunrise, remember?"

  
  
"It's too hot," Oikawa complained, but crawled over to the bedroll all the same. He flopped on his side and pouted at Toudou. "Can't even cuddle. Too sticky."

  
  
Toudou leaned forward and pecked him on the tip of the nose.

  
  
"Ugh, even your nose is sweaty. That will have to tide you over until morning. Good night," Toudou stated primly.

  
  
Oikawa grinned and reached out to snap the elastic on his sleep mask, making Toudou yelp.

  
  
"Rude. You owe me real kisses tomorrow, Pachi-pachi," he sang. "Good night~!"

 

* * *

 

 "You don't have to ride all the way to Tokyo with me if you're just going to turn around and catch the next train back," Oikawa bickered, but Toudou was too stubborn to listen.

  
  
"I don't know the next time I'll see you! We can make plans for my birthday, but that's still two weeks away," he whined. "Besides, you rode back with me last time!"

  
  
Oikawa cocked one hand on his hip and looked him over as he pretended to consider it. Toudou's indignant frown made him look positively ridiculous. Oikawa tried not to laugh at his offended noises as he crossed his arms and sulked, loudly. Other people waiting for the train were giving them odd looks for making a scene, so he dragged it out a little longer.

  
  
He had no real reason to turn Toudou away if he wanted to spend his entire afternoon watching scenery go by a train window. He had only been planning to spend the quiet hour and a half going through his phone and editing the photos he'd taken that weekend. Between the two of them, they'd taken hundreds. (He had some excellent shots from the Mount Hakone hike, and he wanted to see how the selfies of him and Toudou in the onsen had turned out. They had a running rivalry on Instagram and Twitter that was only growing more heated.)

  
  
Oikawa finally reached out and pried Toudou's arms from his chest. He laced his fingers through Toudou's hand and pulled him closer on the crowded platform as his answer. Toudou jostled a few people out of his way and leaned up eagerly for a kiss. His lip gloss was a sweet strawberry on Oikawa's tongue. Oikawa slipped his free hand into Toudou's back pocket as he deepened the kiss, and smiled as Toudou let out a little squeak.

  
  
They paused for air when they heard giggling nearby. A handful of schoolgirls were none-too-subtly pulling out their phones to sneak pics.

  
  
"Some of your Hakogaku fangirls, Pachi-pachi?" Oikawa hummed close to his ear.

  
  
Toudou burst into laughter. Vainly he adjusted his headband, and smoothed down his bangs. He was obviously pleased by the attention, and made no attempt to hide it.

  
  
"Well! Maybe I should have worn a disguise before going out in public with you. My beauty simply cannot be ignored, it seems!"

  
  
With his chin hooked over Toudou's shoulder, Oikawa's grin was anything but innocent. He flashed a quick victory sign at the girls, who cooed and snapped photos. Then without any warning, his tongue darted into Toudou's ear, right as he squeezed Toudou's ass.

  
  
Toudou's screech made everyone on the platform turn and stare.

  
  
Toudou's face flushed beet red. He grabbed a fistful of Oikawa's shirt and buried his face in it.

  
  
"Can't wait to see those photos on your fanblog," Oikawa said cheerfully, patting him on the head.

  
  
"Tooru, why must you betray me," Toudou whimpered, sinking to his knees in dramatic defeat. He lay there in a puddle of despair as the train pulled up with a clamor.

 

The crowd began to shuffle on board.

  
  
"Well?" Oikawa prompted.

  
  
Toudou glanced up.

  
  
Oikawa offered his hand again, his smile a little softer at the edges.

  
  
"You're just too cute when you get all embarrassed and sulk, Pachi-pachi. I can't help myself."

  
  
Toudou clasped his hand and stood, a little too over eager. "So I _can_ come with you!" he cheered, bounding into the cabin before Oikawa could regret it. "It'll be great to have just a little more time to chat before we have to go back to texting. I talk faster than my fingers can type, wahahaha!"

  
  
Oikawa smiled indulgently as he settled into his seat. So much for peace and quiet. As soon as he pulled out his phone, Toudou crowded into his space and flashed a quick V. Oikawa snapped the selfie, then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

  
  
He enjoyed Toudou's company, no matter how overwhelming his energy and volume could be at times. It started as a hookup but stayed fun between them, swapping gossip and nicknames and bickering over social media. It was light and easy and it made him feel good. He needed something simple. Part of him was very much not looking forward to returning to his empty city apartment and his responsibilities.

  
  
"I'll send you that pic first," Oikawa promised, before Toudou even had to ask. Toudou beamed and pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his cheek in return.

  
  
Not that he'd ever admit aloud he missed Toudou already; he'd never hear the end of it.


End file.
